


A Switched Witch

by ThePoeticEdda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Beating, Bruises, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Fetish, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Nudity, Paddling, Partial Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, Switching, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticEdda/pseuds/ThePoeticEdda
Summary: Sabrina is reminded that witches take a firm hand when it comes to corporal punishment as Aunt Zelda sends her to the woods to cut switches.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Sabrina shivered as the cold autumn air stung her bare skin, raising goose bumps all over her body below the waist. A rush of heat rose to her face as she felt the cool breeze lick at her bare backside. It would be getting a much worse licking soon. Salem weaved between her legs, indifferent to her predicament as she trudged resignedly into the woods.

"As long as you are in my care, you are not too old for my discipline, Sabrina," Aunt Zelda had said, "We will deal with this as usual." Sabrina sighed as she undid her pants. She knew better than to argue with Zelda when she was really in trouble. She let her pants fall to her ankles, followed by her white cotton panties. Zelda sat down in an armless kitchen chair and gestured for Sabrina to stand next to her. She stepped out of her pants and panties and walked over to Zelda's side. Her aunt began her usual lecture. Sabrina barely listened. She wished she would just get on with her punishment and get it over with. When she was younger, it would always be over the knee for an old-fashioned spanking by hand or, if she was especially naughty, whatever household implement was within easy reach. She was still punished in this way occasionally but increasingly, there were times when her aunt had felt the need for more severe chastisement. This was to be one of those times. Zelda had finished her lecture and walked over to a drawer. She opened the drawer and produced a pair of shears which she handed to Sabrina. Sabrina's heart sank. "Go to the woods and cut me three good switches. Quick now!" She punctuated with a brisk slap to her left butt cheek. Sabrina yelped and covered her bottom as she ran out of the kitchen, Salem following loyally at her heels.

The forest floor was gritty and muddy beneath her bare feet. Sabrina looked around self-consciously. Sometimes the Weird Sisters appeared to her when she was out gathering switches. They would jeer at her half naked body, call her a "bad girl" and gleefully elaborate on the thrashing she was about to get. It was humiliating and upsetting but she took comfort in the knowledge that all three of them were flogged regularly at school. It was a normal punishment for a young witch.

She stood on tiptoe to reach the perfect branch: thin and supple but heavy enough to raise welts on her bottom. Zelda had trained her well. She clipped it off and began to clean it, snipping off extraneous twigs and leaves. She swished it through the air. It sang. She swallowed, knowing she would hear it sing in Zelda's capable hand before too long. She numbly picked up the other two switches, called for Salem and started the all too short walk back home. 

The sinking feeling in her stomach increased as she approached the house. She stopped to reflect, absently touching her bare bum with her free hand. It was soft and cool to the touch. It would be neither by the time Zelda was through with her.

Sabrina vividly remembered her first encounter with the switch years ago. She had been insolent to Aunt Zelda at the dinner table and soon came to regret it as she was given six stinging strokes on the bare in front of everyone. She had bawled at the time but nowadays she would consider herself lucky to get off that easy.

She stopped at the edge of the woods and squatted under a tree to urinate. She'd learned the hard way not to take a switching on a full bladder. The hot stream of urine brought a rush of warmth to her lower regions and she sighed in temporary relief. Steam rose in the cool air. Salem gently head-butted her knee and she scratched his ear as she peed. She shook out the last drops and wiped herself off with a fallen maple leaf. She stood up and stole herself for a second before exiting the woods into the yard. The wet grass felt cool and refreshing on her bare feet.

Aunt Hilda was in her garden, gathering herbs for dinner. She looked up from her task and gave Sabrina a sympathetic look as she walked by. She always went out to garden when she knew Sabrina was getting spanked, though she hadn't been above giving her the odd swat with the slipper or the wooden spoon in the past.

Sabrina entered the house and almost ran right into cousin Ambrose. She blushed dark red and they both avoided eye contact. Sabrina instinctively covered herself in front as she rushed past him to the kitchen. He'd seen her bared for spankings many times before but she felt that things were different now. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was suddenly very aware of her developing figure and her neatly trimmed bush. She held her hand in front of herself until she got to the kitchen.

Zelda was having a smoke when Sabrina entered the kitchen carrying the three switches and the pair of shears. She looked up and smiled. "Good girl, Sabrina. Set them down on the table and face the corner until I'm ready." Sabrina immediately complied and Salem jumped up on a chair to clean himself. Zelda took her time with her cigarette and surveyed her humbled niece standing bare-bottomed in the corner, hands at her sides. Had her backside filled out a bit since the last time she bared it for her? If so, it was irrelevant. Just more to spank. She finally finished her cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. Then she stood and picked up the switches. She swished one through the air to test it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sabrina's buttocks instinctively twitch. She smiled. She was proud of Sabrina even if she was punishing her. She had chosen the instruments of her own chastisement well. She selected the thickest switch and called to her niece: "Come here, Sabrina." Sabrina obediently turned around and walked towards her, arms hugging her sides, looking down at her feet. She stopped in front of the table and Zelda gently guided her down, allowing her to assume the familiar position: bent over, bottom up, with elbows on the table. Zelda took position behind Sabrina as she trembled both from the air on her bare skin and anticipation of the first stroke. She held the first of three switches firmly in her hand, drew a deep breath and flicked it deftly across her niece's naked backside.

"No big deal," Sabrina said later as she recounted the punishment to her friends. She'd even pulled her pants down to show them the marks: a crisscross of raised red and purple stripes. Susie gasped and Roz whooped. "Holy shit, Sabrina! She really did a number on your ass!" Sabrina was the only member of their trio who was still regularly spanked. Roz had been occasionally paddled over panties by her parents and grandma with a wooden hairbrush when she was younger. That was how things were done in her family. Susie had rarely been spanked and when it happened it was usually just a quick bare bum hand spanking. Although she admitted that one time her dad took her out to the woodshed for a licking with his belt over jeans. She would never tell them what that punishment was for no matter how hard they pressed. Sabrina never told Harvey about her spankings, though she'd had some difficulty sitting down on a few of their dates.

Sabrina inhaled sharply as she felt the first lash whip across her bottom. She barely had time to register the pain before the second one fell and then the third. By the fifth she was in tears. By the seventh she was sobbing and begging for it to stop but Zelda kept going. Sabrina resigned herself to her fate as Zelda continued with even rhythmic strokes. She sobbed softly, burying her face in her crossed arms.

With each flick of the switch, Sabrina's whole body lurched forward, rocking the table and chairs. This annoyed Salem. He stretched and hopped down from his chair. He strolled over to where Sabrina's pants and underwear were puddled on the floor. He studied the heap for a second before curling up on it and closing his eyes.

Sabrina felt 20 stinging strokes across her tender cheeks before the first switch snapped. She was grateful that Zelda had used the sturdiest one first. She savored the brief respite, letting the draft cool her burning bottom as her aunt discarded the first switch and examined the other two. She heard a swish behind her and assumed Zelda was merely testing the next implement. She was unprepared for the sharp pain as it came down hard across her throbbing backside. She let out a sharp scream and jumped up from her position but Zelda firmly pushed her down and started whipping her again, harder and faster this time. A fresh flood of tears burst forth and Sabrina collapsed, defeated on the table as the biting strokes rained down.

Salem, who had fallen asleep, lazily opened his eyes and gazed aloofly up at the familiar proceedings before rolling over and shutting his eyes again.

By the time the punishment was over, Sabrina had completely lost track of the strokes. Her eyes had run out of tears and she merely twitched and bucked as the switch stung her again and again. The other two switchings were shorter but it had felt like an eternity. Sabrina remained bent over the table for a solid minute afterwards, exhausted, her bum still twitching and trembling. Finally Zelda placed a gentle hand on her back. "You can stand up now, dear. It's all over," she said softly. Sabrina shakily pulled herself up and Zelda pulled her in for a hug. They stood there still for a moment, Zelda holding her chastised niece and lovingly stroking her hair.  
"I love you, Sabrina."  
"I love you too, Aunt Z."  
Then it was back to the corner for Sabrina, hands on the top of her head. She wasn't allowed to rub or even touch her welted bottom and she knew from past experience that her aunt would not relax that rule even after they'd hugged it out. As she stood there, sniffling, she remembered one time last year when Zelda had re-entered the kitchen when she was feeling the damage done to her backside. Before she could so much as squeak, she had found herself tucked under her aunt's strong arm while her other arm rained down a fresh volley of hand spanks, six on each red hot cheek. She had howled and was then made to stand naked in the living room for all to see.

She heard a noise behind her. It was Ambrose, shuffling awkwardly into the kitchen. Her upper cheeks burned almost as hot as her lower ones. She could tell he was trying to be as quiet as possible but she heard him open the refrigerator and pour himself a glass of something before he hastily left. 

A few minutes later, Aunt Hilda entered the kitchen and started making dinner. It smelled delicious but Sabrina knew it would be to bed without supper for her tonight. She stood silently in her corner and Hilda didn’t say a word to her.

As she stood, naked from the waist down, staring blankly into the corner, Sabrina became very aware of her body. A cool draft played over her round bruised buttocks and smooth legs, and tickled her moist lips. She blushed again. She'd been realizing more and more that for whatever reason, a spanking always left her feeling aroused. She had even started masturbating in her room after spankings and the ensuing orgasms had been some of the most intense in her life.

She felt something soft and tickly touch her leg and glanced down into Salem's green eyes. He rubbed up against her bare legs and purred affectionately. Sabrina breathed deep and shut her eyes, allowing the low rumbling vibrations to send warm shivers through her body.

It was late by the time Aunt Hilda released her from the corner. It was almost always Aunt Hilda who comforted her after a punishment even if it was Zelda who dealt with her (and it usually was). She hugged Sabrina warmly as the girl rested her head on her shoulder and rubbed her tender bottom. Then Hilda took some ointment out of the cupboard and gently rubbed it into her sore spot. Sabrina winced as she felt the cool cream on her hot skin but it felt good, soothing the pain. 

Sabrina gave her aunt one last quick hug then ran upstairs to her room and locked the door, Salem following close behind. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and turned to survey the damage in the bedroom mirror. She studied the raised red stripes and dark purple bruises. Her hands traveled around her body, squeezing her breasts, flicking her hard nipples, teasing her...

Finally, unable to wait any longer, she threw herself face down on the bed, masturbating furiously as she rubbed her red hot bottom with her free hand. She came in seconds with Salem curled up on the pillow next to her head. She had three more orgasms before she finally drifted off to sleep on her stomach.

She woke next morning, still lying on her stomach. She was immediately aware of her aching bottom and she winced as she sat up in bed. Her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. She slipped on a pair of pajamas and headed downstairs.

Ambrose and her two aunts were sitting at the breakfast table. Aunt Zelda smiled up at her as she entered and bid her good morning. Nothing was said about last night but a soft cushion was waiting for her on the empty chair.

Sabrina slept on her stomach for a week afterwards and squirmed in her seat through her classes. At PE, she changed in a private stall to avoid gawking from other students. Roz eventually asked if she could touch it and she let her. "Does it still hurt?" she asked, wide-eyed. "Nah," she lied. "It's no big deal."

She wouldn't be disrespecting Aunt Zelda again for a long long time but deep down she knew this wouldn't be her last encounter with the switch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the summer before season 1. Sabrina receives a particularly severe punishment.

Sabrina gripped the wooden railing hard and hissed through her teeth as the familiar bite of the switch stung her naked bottom.The evening was hot and her transgression had been sufficient that Aunt Zelda had seen fit to spank her nude on the front porch. She yelped as the switch caught her across her tender sit spot where her buttocks met her thighs and felt her eyes begin to water. Over the steady swishing and thwacking, she began to make out the crunching sound of a visitor walking up the driveway. She couldn't see who it was through her blurred vision but she felt her face burn despite the tanning she was receiving at the other end. Zelda paused and placed the switch on the small of her niece’s back. “Good evening, Sister Jackson,” she said with affected cordiality.  
Sabrina was mortified. Her spankings and corner time had been witnessed by many a visitor over the years but never Sister Jackson. The whole family hated her and avoided her as much as possible but the nosy old hag had no problem showing up unannounced and as an important member of The Church of Night, it was common courtesy to show her hospitality. Sabrina stared straight ahead at the railing between her white-knuckled hands and savoured the temporary respite from her punishment as the two women greeted each other, the switch resting against her skin reminding her it was not over.  
She blushed a deeper shade of red as she felt Sister Jackson’s judgemental eyes on her nakedness. “I’m glad to see you’re taking my advice, Zelda.”  
Sabrina could hear the barely repressed irritation in her aunt's voice as she responded: “Your advice is always appreciated, Sister Jackson,” she picked up the switch, “but my niece has been well-acquainted with the rod of correction since well before you volunteered your opinion.”  
Sister Jackson said nothing as Zelda resumed, giving Sabrina a few diagonal licks that criss-crossed the red lines the switch had already left. She began to cry softly but repressed her sobs, refusing to give that hated witch a show. She would get through this.  
Then Sister Jackson started giving feedback.  
“That’s it, Zelda. Don’t hold back. A little more on the left I think. She should be feeling it for some time. My father always said a good thrashing should make a girl take her meals standing and sleep on her stomach for at least a week. Don’t forget her thighs. Why when I was a girl…”  
“Sister Jackson”, aunt Zelda paused, implement in hand, to interject, “would you like to chastise my niece yourself?”  
The question was intended as sarcasm but that self-centered harpy took it at face value. “Gladly,” she said, striding over and taking the switch from Zelda before she could protest. Sabrina’s heart dropped into her stomach but she barely had time to register her predicament before the wicked woman brought the instrument down in five quick searing strokes across her bum and thighs. A shriek escaped her lips as the whipping continued rapidly and brutally. She felt like the flesh of her back end was being stripped away and she broke into ragged sobs before the switch snapped in half against her red hot cheeks.  
“Oh drat, broken already” said Sister Jackson, throwing down the fragments, “stand up, girl. We’ll have to do better than that.”  
Sabrina did as she was told, shakily standing up and putting her hands behind her head as she was trained to do. She didn’t dare rub her sore bottom, no matter how much she wanted to. Sister Jackson picked up the pair of shears off a table and handed them to Sabrina who took them gingerly.   
“Go into the woods and cut me five new ones. Be quick.”  
Sabrina hesitated, heart pounding. She looked to Aunt Zelda for support but she would not meet her gaze.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She cried out as Sister Jackson gripped her firmly by the arm and delivered three hard slaps to her stinging butt. “You will do as you are told without hesitation or with Satan as my witness, I will put you over my knee for a taste of my shoe!”  
Sabrina began to cry again as she clutched her bottom and rushed towards the forest.

She took a moment to compose herself, taking deep breaths and wiping her eyes. If the Weird Sisters were out, it would be humiliating enough for them to see her naked and red-bottomed. She wouldn’t let them see her cry.

She heard them before she saw them, their mocking laughter like wind through the trees.  
“What a wicked little witch you must be to deserve two thrashings.”  
“And so naked, too. Careful, Spellman. You’ve laid out quite a banquet for the mosquitoes.”  
“Too late, sister. See, she has two large bites on her bosom already.”  
“Large? How generous of you.”  
They all laughed again in unison and Sabrina sighed deeply, ignoring them as she cut the last switch and turned back home.

Zelda and Sister Jackson were deep in conversation when she returned, shears in one hand and bundle of switches in the other. The hated woman stood and took them from her. Sabrina flinched as she swished them through the air.  
“Very good,” she said, guiding Sabrina toward the outside wall, “now stay put until I’m ready.”  
Sabrina stood with her hands on her head again as Sister Jackson began to tie the switches together.  
“The birch rod, Zelda. I absolutely swear by it. My father thrashed me with it at least once a week and I raised my own children the same way. Nothing makes a respectable witch like regular meetings with the birch.”

At Sister Jackson’s command, Sabrina turned around and swallowed when she saw what she was holding. Five gnarled branches tied together in one wicked-looking rod. She numbly followed orders, bending over the railing again and bracing for impact.

The birch was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. It was blunter than the focused cutting lashes of the switch but no less painful as it thudded heavily into her tender backside. She was in tears within the first three strokes and by ten strokes she was a blubbering mess begging for it to stop.

The beating continued steadily for what seemed like eternal torment before Zelda finally stepped in.  
“I think she will have learned her lesson by now, Sister Jackson.”  
“Now Zelda, we mustn’t-”  
“I said that’s enough.”  
She took the birch and leaned it against the wall.  
“Stand up and face the wall, Sabrina.”  
Sabrina obeyed, still sobbing defeatedly.

She stood there, naked and chastised, for almost two hours as the two ladies continued to visit. Sister Jackson had really come to discuss important matters of the church and they talked at length, ignoring the punished girl. She heard mosquitoes humming by her ear. She winced as she felt one land on the bruised flesh of her left buttock.

SMACK

Sabrina yelped as Zelda killed the insect with one stroke of her bare hand without breaking conversation. Fresh tears stung her eyes as her bottom throbbed. She felt another mosquito land on her right breast and gritted her teeth as its needle-sharp proboscis bit into the soft and sensitive skin of her areola.

It was late by the time Sister Jackson left, instructing Zelda to hold onto the birch and beat Sabrina with it as often as possible. “For even if it is unjustly done, everyone knows a well-thrashed witch bears healthy children as my father always said.” Zelda bid her goodnight and waited til she was out of earshot.  
“I hate that frightful woman,” she said. Then she put a hand on niece’s back, releasing her from her punishment. She pulled her into a hug and led her inside into the living room. Sabrina followed, rubbing her bottom and absently scratching at her bitten tit. Zelda bid her lie face down on the couch and she lay there rubbing as Zelda disappeared into the kitchen. She returned with the soothing cream and began to rub it into the poor girl’s battered hiney. When she was finished, she fetched the birch and put it in the fireplace. With one spark, the bundle of twigs was alight and crackling like so much kindling. 

When Sabrina examined her reflection before bed, her butt was black and blue with scattered red lines on her upper thighs. She masturbated kneeling on her bed with one hand on the headboard and slept like a baby.

Sabrina was glad she didn’t have school for another month because sitting down was agony. There was no hiding her punishment from the girls though. She had promised them she would go to the river with them and her white bikini bottoms did little to cover up her beaten ass. Roz was sympathetic but wasn’t about to let her friend hog the spotlight. She surprised them all by pulling down her own bottoms to reveal the telltale circular red marks of the hairbrush: the first spanking she’d received since she was ten. She had thought corporal punishment was behind her forever but her father caught her sexting with a boy from Bible camp and her bottom had paid the price along with her phone privileges for the week. 

The year Sabrina started at the Academy, Sister Jackson began to make trouble for the Spellman family and Hilda took it upon herself to deal with her once and for all. Sabrina was delighted to hear the news and insisted on knowing where the body was disposed of and bared her bottom for her many times again in answer to nature’s call.


End file.
